A smashing beginning
by metaman
Summary: This story is bout Meta Knight and how he gets into the brawl tournament. The day starts out good but when he gets there, mysterious murders start to happen during the brawls and outside them. Can Meta Knight and his friends, Falco and Lucario find out who did it before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

A smashing beginning

**Author's notes: hey guys' metaman here this is my first story and I hope you like it. Be sure to review. In this story we explore Meta knights first months at smash mansion. What mischief will he get up to now?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**CHAPTER 1- The letter**

Meta knight woke up early that morning in dreamland. It was peaceful until there was a knock on the door. He sat up and checked the time, it was 10 o clock he never slept that late but he'd managed it today. Of course with him that was never a good thing, his nights were filled with endless nightmares about the war and Nightmare and death. It had been 3 years since Kirby had managed to destroy Nightmare but he still had the dreams, they would never go away. The person at the door knocked again, sighing Meta knight shouted "come in". Two small figures walked into the room, one was slightly taller and wore blue armour whereas the other was a bit shorter and was wearing green armour. "Sword, Blade what brings you here today?" he asked sitting up in his bed.

"We've received a letter from a certain Master Hand sir, it's addressed to you" said the green knave, holding out a letter that he'd taken from inside his armour.

"Thank you Blade". The masked knight proceeded to rip open the letter and read its contents.

_**Dear Meta Knight**_

_**We have been watching you for some time and we believe that now is the right time to send you this letter. We are writing to inform you that you have been accepted into this year's super smash bros tournament at Smash Mansion.**_

_**Other members of your dimension have also qualified this year including Kirby and king Dedede. The tournament starts on the 1st of April (no this is not an April fool's joke). Please arrive promptly at 3pm at the address below.**_

_**101 smash road in the smash dimension**_

_**Yours sincerely **_

_**Mater Hand**_

"This is interesting" Meta Knight pondered aloud talking to nobody in particular. Placing the letter back into the envelope which he slipped into his cape, he got up and was about to exist his room when he was interrupted by one of the small knaves behind him.

"Sir, what was in the letter?" Sword knight asked wondering if he master would give a reply or not.

"It seems" Meta knight said "that I have been invited to the super smash brothers brawl tournament" he replied before hastily exiting the room to eat breakfast.

Down in the dining hall, the small knight was thinking. The first of April... that was only four days away. He needed to arrange transport to the tournament. He was just wondering how the hell he was going to get there when an over sized penguin waddled up to him and began laughing.

"So" he began "you thought you were the best fighter here, right Meta Knight?" The penguin who was obviously Dedede stopped to continue laughing at the knight. "Well you're not because I just got an invite to super smash bros brawl. What you gonna do about that loser?"

The knight sighed "your majesty, I got a letter too." The king's face turned chalk white.

"You mean I'm gonna have to fight you?"

"That is most likely"

"Never mind then" At that point, a miniature pink blob charged through the door yelling.

"POYO, POYO!" this was obviously a very excited Kirby who was waving around a letter screaming and showing it off.

"Hello Kirby, did you sleep well?" the knight inquired

"Poyo Poyo" the puffball said, slightly calmer and pushed the letter into Meta Knights face.

"That's very nice Kirby, you know I got a letter too this year so I'm going to be with you at that tournament" The little face in front of him suddenly lit up with joy and the owner of that face began dancing around the room like a madman.

"So..." the knight said "how are you planning on getting there Kirby?"

"Warp star Poyo" Kirby exclaimed continuing to dance around the room, oblivious to the fact that everybody was staring at him.

"Is it alright if I come with you, on the warp star Kirby" the blue knight asked. The pink blob stopped dancing and put on a thoughtful face.

"OK Meta poyo"

"Well while you chumps do that, I'll be getting there like royalty should" king Dedede said somehow managing to get back into the conversation.

"You do that" Meta Knight said, knowing that it was probably something really stupid, and turned away from the king.

**Author's notes: Well, that's the end of the first chapter, please review, sorry of you thought it was too short and I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Metaman**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's notes: hi guys this is Metaman again with another update for this story. Anyway, this is all introduction and stuff. Hope it's a good chapter.**

Three days, Meta Knight rechecked his bags to make sure he had everything. Toothbrushes, toothpaste, smash coins (borrowed from Kirby), a spare mask, a pen, paper and a back scratcher (yes he has a back scratcher, he has short arms. Don't judge him). He didn't have very much but he knew from Kirby that most of the stuff he needed would be provided at the mansion. He had everything that he needed. It was currently 11:00 and he was scheduled to meet Kirby at 12:00. He would set out in half an hour he decided but until then he would see Sword and Blade and maybe get a bit of practice in before he left, he didn't want to be seen as a weakling when he got there.

**Half an hour later...**

"That's enough Sword, Blade." The three of them had been sparring for around twenty minutes; Sword and Blade were working as a team against Meta Knight. Already their master had beaten the duo eight times and was close to flooring them again.

"Yes sir" Meta Knight walked away as if nothing had happened there. He returned to his room to collect his bag when he found King Dedede rifling through it.

"Gotta find his money..." The penguin was murmuring as he continued to look through the bag oblivious to the small knight standing behind him.

"Am interrupting something here?" Meta Knight asked the king.

"Nope, carry on whatever you were doing" the king replied (he's not the smartest person in the world). It took a few seconds for the king to realise who hue was talking to. "Hey Meta Knight, I was wondering if I could you know... Borrow some smash coins for the tournament?"

"Yes, of course you can" the said knight replied Taking out a bag of rocks and handed them to the king (don't ask me how he has a bag of rocks, he just does).

"Thanks midget, wows these coins qua rent crafted very well are they?" the overweight penguin said "gotta go, king stuff to do." And with that, he rushed out the room whispering "chump".

Ten minutes later Meta Knight arrived at kirby's house. The pink star warrior was busy eating water melons.

"Kirby, are you ready to go?" Meta Knight asked.

"Go poyo!" Kirby exclaimed happily as the pair got onto the warp star and headed of to the mansion.

**Meanwhile with King Dedede...**

"Hurry up you lazy pigs" the penguin commanded kind waddle doos. He was sitting on his throne which was being carried by some very unfortunate servants. The waddle doos where given the job of carrying 'his royal highness' to his destination. They had been at it for around an hour when one waddle dee spoke up.

"Screw this" he said "carry your own throne I quit." The same waddle doo then slapped his ruler twice before stalking off into the sunset. Unfortunately, he left the burden of carrying a 500 pound dead weight to only three of his colleagues who were crushed by the sheer weight of the king.

"Aw man guess I'm walking."

**At smash mansion**

When all of the characters were assemble around 5 hours late, mainly because Dedede was a fat slob who stopped for a break every three minutes, Master Hand floated out to greet them accompanied by another hand who was much more agitated than him.

"Hello everybody, my name is Master Hand and this is my brother Crazy Hand. Say hello to the smashers Crazy."

"Hello coooookiessss, I am your ruler! Bow down to meeee!" When Crazy Hand realised that nobody was bowing, he proceed to pick up a frantic Ganondorf and gave him a cookie. "Eat it" he commanded the villain. Ganondorf took a cautious bite before realising that it was not poisoned and wolfed down the rest of it.

"You cannibal" Crazy Hand gasped "Bad Cookie!" He then started slapping Gannondorf until he decided to bow down to him.

"Anyway, for today, we just want to get you guys to move into your various rooms and up pack. Dinner is at 7:00 and we expect all of you to be there. You will be sharing a room with one other person here, I'll read out the list."

Mario with Bowser

Luigi with Peach

Donkey Kong with Yoshi

Diddy Kong with Wario

Link with Gannondorf

Zelda with Samus

Toon Link with Pit

Popo with Nana (ice climbers)

ROB with Kirby

Dedede with Olimar

Meta Knight with Lucas

Fox with Wolf

Falco with captain Falcon

pikachu with Marth

Lucario with Ike

Pokemon trainer (who I have decided to call Red) with Jigglypuff

Ness with Mr game and Watch

Snake with Sonic the Hedgehog

"If anybody has any objection speak now" there was silence for about half a second before the mansion burst out with noise and complaints.

"He's a psyco"

"This guys going to murder me"

"Hes not even a real falcon"

"I thought I wasn't aloud to share a room with somebody of a different gender"

"He's smelly"

"He killed my dad"

"He's a going to a destroya me"

Master Hand was going Mental.

"Shut Up! I don't care work it out with the person who designed this list."

"Who was that?" Falco yelled. Master Hand simply pointed to his younger brother and at once everybody went silent seeing what Crazy had done to Ganondorf a few minutes earlier. And with that happy thought, everybody began walking up to their rooms respectively.

"Good Ridance" Master Hand sighed.

**Authors notes: well another chapter, hope you liked it the mystery started in the next chapter so please read it and don't forget to review, I want your opinions to be heard.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Authors notes: Sorry it took so long. well this is when the mystery begins and where the story plot gets started. what will happen? And please review, seriously**

When Meta Knight reached his room he found Lucas sitting on his bed, crying. He didn't often feel sympathy but seeing as it was his first day there he decided to try and speak to him. Besides he didn't want a room mate that snivelled every day. "Lucas, is it?" He asked the kid "what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"H...hi Mmmetta Knight it's my first time here and I'm scared what if I'm not strong enough to fight?" Meta Knight sighed, he had often faced this kind of problem while training Kirby.

"Look, just get over it, I'm new too and I'm sure you'll be fine, now stop snivelling."

"You're really mean." Lucas said

"Look, our personalities are completely different, I'm brave and you're not, now like I said, get over it."

"Don't tell me what to do." Now Lucas sounded angers. Meta Knight smiled beneath his mask, his room mate could be courageous sometimes but the result was not what he'd wanted.

"PK thunder!" A bolt of lightning rushed towards the knight and was conducted by his mask.

"Ahhhh now you're gonna get it" he screamed at the pain of being electrocuted swinging his sword at the kid. Lucas managed to dodge it and sent PK fire back to retaliate. They continued to fight for an hour before Meta Knight began to gain the upper hand. "This is stupid!" Meta Knight said at last.

"Yeah it is" Lucas decided "sorry about that, I'm a bit over defensive..."

"You think? What's the time anyway?"

"Hold on... it's...7:10." Meta Knight froze and so did Lucas. in their minds, there was only a single thought- "Oh damn..." Both of the smashers rushed downstairs, where was the dining room?

"Which way is it?" Meta Knight's voice echoed round the corridor. They were completely lost. That was until they saw a white hand float towards them.

"Master Hand!" The pair exclaimed.

"No, it is I, Crazy Hand ruler of the cookies. You look like cookies. Are you lost?"

"Yes Lord Crazy Hand we are lost, will you guide us to the dining hall?"

"Of course I won't good bye!" The hand started to float off heading to the passage to their left. "Aren't you coming?"

"But... Never mind" the knight sighed as the duo turned to follow the hand. Lucas bent down and whispered in Meta Knight's mask.

"Lord Crazy Hand? Really?"

"He thinks he's our king, do you remember what he did to Ganondorf?"

"Good point."

"Here we are my loyal subjects!" they had stopped by a huge door. Crazy Hand sped off yelling "wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Are we gonna be in trouble?" Lucas asked, shaking like a whimp as usual.

"HEY, I am not a whimp!"

"Stop breaking my fourth wall and get on with the story!"

"We'll just lie and say that Crazy Hand was messing with us" said Meta Knight who had not heard the conversation outside the fourth wall.

"But I know now."

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!" Meta Knight opened the doors and light flooded into the corridor.

"Ah, we have our first arrivals, only about 20 minutes late! Welcome!" Master Hand turned to them and continued. "No one else has shown up yet this always happens though so we just have to wait. You can start eating if you want."

"No" Meta Knight said "it is proper manners to wait for everybody before starting."

"Then you can wait, I'm not waiting for another few hours to eat."

"Hand me the salad" Meta Knight said.

After another 3 hours of waiting everybody was assembled.

"Welcome Samshers! This is the new tournament and we have many new rules and items." Master Hand then proceeded to explain all of the new items and all of the rules for the new comers. " And the final smashes are new. They are ultimate powers that will usually kill your opponents unless its absolute rubbish like Kirby's or Donkey Kong's. You can unleash your power by breaking the smash balls. We have a demo match between snake and sonic now to demonstrate GET UP HERE NOW BOTH OF you."

Five minutes later, Snake and Sonic were standing on the Final Destination stadium each adopting a fighting pose. Then the countdown began

3

2

1

GO

The brawl started with Sonic rolling towards Snake who jumped and dodged the then proceeded throw a grenade at sonic who was sent reeling by the assult. Sonic then jumped up and dropped the spring thingy on top of Snake's head. Snake retaliated by using his compacted helicopter to get above Sonic and kick him into the ground and launched a rocket at his opponent and missed. There was no escape for Snake as Sonic hurtled towards him and sent him an almighty punch that knocked Snake off the stage.

As soon as Snake respawned he took advantage of his momentary invincibility to punch Sonic multiple times before delivering a kick that sent him offscreen. It was at that point that a smashball materialised above Snake and he broke it one using a rocket.

"Show time"

Sonic reappeared on the stage while Snake fired his high powered smash rockets... Which all missed. Sonic laughed.

"You're too slow, you're too AHHHHHHH!"

And in the middle of the stage lay Sonic with a spike protruding from his chest and next to his lay Snake with a dagger in his heart...

**Author's notes: well that's the end of the chapter, the mystery begins. Who do you think did it? Please send in reviews. Bumped up to T for character death but really just a K+. I had to redo this thing after I found so many mistakes. Thanks to Amphituber who reviewed and helped me realise this thing had so many mistakes. It's because since I don't have access to a computer right now I have to do this on the IPAD. This auto correct is driving me crazy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Well here we are again. I really need reviews for this and I'm not sure if I'll continue this if I don't get any. Anyway, who dunnit? The polls are now open and I want to know who do you think did it? Thanks to 4lex2316 for reviewing for the previous chapter. Oh and if you check for updates of this story you might not see me for abut a week because i'll be in Spain.**

**On with the story!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Everybody watching the battle on the smash-a-tron 2000 giant screen silent for about half a second before pandemonium broke out. Everybody was screaming and shouting except one person in the shadows (No I won't tell you who it is because that kind of kills the story).

"What if I'm next?"

"What the bloody hell happened?!"

"Who did it?" These we're the three main questions which seemed to circulate within the crowd.

"Everybody calm down!" Master Hand was trying in vain to recapture the attention of the smashers. Suddenly there was a huge bang and everybody stared at Crazy Hand who had set off some explosives in the corner.

"Back to you brother." Crazy Hand said having got the smashers to shut up.

"Right everybody don't worry, when you die here or you're fatally wounded you'll turn into a trophy so you can be revived." There was a poof and Master Hand disappeared and reappeared on Final Destination. He scooped up the two trophies and teleported back into the room of smashers placing them down on the floor. He then proceeded to tap the base of each and waited (for the few people who don't know, if you touch the base the person comes back to life). But nothing happened. The sane Hand frowned (I don't know how) while Crazy Hand started poking Red in the ribs.

"This is not meant to happen... Something is wrong."

"Wheeeeeeeee! Brother, maybe the lack of change in matter is due to dark energy fields around the subject trophy" Everbody stared at Crazy Hand. Since when had he been so smart?

"Are you alright brother?" Master Hand inquired.

"I'm a little cookie, short and stout..."

"He's fine but clearly there is something wrong with the trophies. I will have to put all of our resources into finding out the answer."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Somebody from the assembled Smasher piped up.

"Oh yes the murderer ok we'll devise a special elite team of smashers to help us find our culprit... Only the smartest smashers will be in it so... WARIO, PEACH, CRAZY HAND you three ,are the team." There was a sudden outburst from the crowd. "Alright then" the hand continued "in reflection that's not the best idea so LUCARIO, FALCO, META KNIGHT you three are our new team." The trio groaned, it was their first night there at the tournament and already they were being asked to make a commitment that would probably keep them up every night. "Did I mention that each of you get a free pass to the quarter final matches if you agree.."

"I'm in"

"Lets go"

"Screw honour, I'm in it to win it"

"I'll take that as a yes, the rest of you, the tournament starts tomorrow the matches will be Link against Samus, Toon Link against Zelda and Wolf against Fox. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, why don't we get passes to the quarter finals?"

"Because you guys are a load of brainless idiots" Crazy Hand replied. Normally the smashers would have beaten up anybody who said that but this was Crazy Hand, he wasn't entirely sane. But mostly because they were afraid of getting beaten up, they didn't attack.

"The three of you that I requested to join the team stay behind and before the rest of you start complaining, the matches will be on despite the murders because if we stop the brawls, our ratings will go down and you guys will have to get a job to feed yourselves. Is that clear?" There were moans from the smashers before Crazy Hand yelled.

"Just go to bed." And everybody did.

"Honestly" thought Master Hand "What do they see in him?"

The three man squad assembled around Master Hand. "Right, you three have been elected to find out who the culprit is. This means that you have to stay up every night until you find it. I don't care if you get tried either, you hade the rest of the day to rest because you don't have any fights until much later in the tournament, understand? Now find out or we'll lose ratings." And with that the hand left and three chosen three just stared incredulously.

"Right" Falco said "Ok we need to make sure if anybody is sneaking around at night. Ok we'll split up, Lucario you can go down to the cellars, Meta Knight you go into the attic and I'll patrol the corridor to make sure that nobody gets out of their room. The other two nodded their heads reluctantly and set off to where they were supposed to go.

**Author's notes: well this was unexpected, Lucario, Falco and meta knight all working together to solve the case. What will they find? Find out in the next update but I will be in Spain so you might have to wait. In the mean time send in your reviews. I might be able to update but I'm not sure. I'll let destiny decide.**

**See ya**

**Metaman**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Ok so I know I said I might not get time to update but at an urgent request from 4lex2316 I some how managed to find some. Thanks for being so supportive!**

**CHAPTER 5**

Lucario was walking to the cellar. He was very quiet, he didn't want to startle anyone who was there, he had to catch them in the act. Why did he have to get the cellar? Everybody knew that's where people always ended up getting killed. He tried to calm himself down with a few breathing exercises and began to recite his mantra under his breath.

"The aura is with me, The aura is with me." He peered into the cellar and looked around it was very crowded. Of course, this was where they kept the items for the brawls. There were crates of smash balls, barrels of baseball bats and in the corner were a dozen Mister Saturns all wondering about.

And in the middle of the room was a dark shadowy figure concealed by the darkness. It was tall and slender. The figure had long hair, blonde hair. With a rush Lucario realised who it was and whizzed off to see his friends.

Falco was patrolling the corridor that connected each smasher's room. Of course he was nervous, only slightly but he was extremely annoyed. Master Hand had made him stay up all night but that wasn't the worst bit no. The worst part was that he had to stay up all night without coffee. Falco wouldn't admit it but he was addicted to coffee. He had it with breakfast, lunch, dinner, snack times but mostly just had it when ever he got a free moment. Just not tonight.

"Curse you stupid hand!" Falco cried. He was going to fall asleep due to lack of coffee, he knew it. Then he started to cry, his life was nothing without coffee.

Just then, figure emerged from a room and started to walk away. Falco stopped crying just long enough to see the person emerge from their room.

"What the hell?" He decided to tail the figure. It was fat, very fat and was holding a hammer. It skipped along without a care in the world. Falco noticed all of this while hiding behind a pillar. Who was this? The figure then went into the kitchen, took something and left. Falco stayed behind to investigate the kitchen and found... Coffee! He wasted the next hour drinking the coffee until there was none left.

"That's better" he thought, exiting the kitchen but not before realising who the figure had been and rushed off to tell his friends.

Meta Knight was heading up to the attic very quickly but silently at the same time. His wings were like a bats and allowed him to glide along the ground without making a sound. When he finally reached his destination, the stair case that lead to the attic, he stopped. There were a total of 3008 steps that lead up to the attic. It was a very long walk or in Meta Knight's case a very short fly. He flapped his wings experimentally and took off upward towards the attic. He made no noise as usual but flew at a faster pace. Once he reached the top he looked at the massive pair of wooden doors before him. Master Hand had said that these were locked every night but now they were ajar.

Meta Knight looked inside and gasped.

"What the hell?" Because inside the room was a short figure shrouded by darkness on his back were twin wings and at his side was a bow. Meta Knight rushed downstairs to tell his friends about his discovery.

The three met up outside the dining room each one panting after a long run except Meta Knight who had wings. And they all said at once:

"It was Samus!"

"It was Dedede!"

"It was Pit!"

Each of the smashers looked around in confusion, what was going on?

Lucario spoke up first "Samus was in the cellar and she was stocking up on bombs, I don't know what for..."

Then Falco said "Yeah but Dedede was lurking around the corridor at night and went into the kitchen, there are knives in there man!"

Meta Knight then spoke up "Pit was in the attic and he looked like he was reading something. It could have been a dark magic book and remember what Crazy Hand said earlier?"

"Great" Falco said "Now this got even more complicated, look we have to question them tomorrow about where they were but in the mean time be careful of all of them." The other two nodded their agreement.

Falco was about to say something else when he was interrupted by a crash outside and something fell from the sky, right into the front yard...

**Author's notes: well there we have it a lat minute chapter. Sorry that its a bit short I don't have much time with packing and whatnot. Feedback is appreciated as always. **

**Ciao**

**Metaman**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: well here we are again. Sorry that it took so long, I was in Spain there and there was no wifi. So anyway I've been busy with school stuff so sorry if I don't update as often as i used with the story, here's chapter 6**

**Chapter 6**

"What the hell was that?!" Falco exclaimed startled by the object that had fallen outside. The three if them stared out of the window for a minute before rushing to the scene of the explosion. The passage way was crowded with angry smashers who where not happy about their sleep being interrupted.

"What gives?" asked a furious Ike. "I was dreaming about fo... Never mind." Ike's outburst was followed by a torrent of angry voices, each one from a smasher.

"SHUT UP EVERYBODY" Master Hand was getting very annoyed at the smashers standing there and complaining rather than actually doing any work. "SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL GET CRAZY HAND OUT HERE." Everybody shut up immediately."OK Master Hand continued, something has crashed in our front yard place, we need to see what it is and if it's dangerous one of you has to go out there and fight it, I nominate Marth because he looks like a princess and nobody really cares about him." There was general agreement from all of the smashers except one.

"WHAT! It could be dangerous what if I get hurt?"

"Don't worry, nobody will really care" Master Hand replied and before Marth could protest, he picked him up and threw him out of the window while the others exited the front door.

When they got outside, they found what looked like a shuttle. It was too dark for Meta Knight, Lucario or Falco to make out what it was but from it emerged two figures. They were short like Meta Knight but not. The same and they each carried swords. Marth rushed forward and swung his sword at the smaller one and it caught him in the chin. The small opponent staggered backwards while Marth advanced only to feel a sharp pain at the back of his head and a cry that said: "Go Alien freaks!"

"Ike I'll kill yoafshjwq!" Marth screamed. The last part came out wrong because both of the small aliens had hit Marth around the side of the head. Unfortunately this has the effect of turning Marth into a large trophy. Then something strange happened. The base of the Marth trophy glowed black and then turned golden again. Of course nobody paid attention to this at the time because they were all too fixated on the aliens.

"STOPPPPPPPPP" Meta Knight yelled. He had only just realised what the two intruders were or in fact who they were.

"Sword, blade that is enough fighting."

"SIR!?" The two knaves were staring at Meta Knight in utter confusion. "So we landed on Smash planet?"

"Yes you did."

"Alright..." Up until this point, the other smashers had been ignored but then Samus said:

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"We are Sword and blade Knight of Popstar and we serve under sir Meta Knight."

"Why aren't you on Popstar anymore?" Meta Knight inquired.

Sword knight answered first "Sir... There is no Popstar anymore. It was destroyed by a giant beast. Normally we could have handled it but it was so powerful and we didn't have you or kirby there to defend us. The beast destroyed Popstar and left it in ruins."

"Was it a demon beast?" Meta Knight asked sharply.

"If it was, then it was nothing like ever seen. It was a lot more powerful than the others, even more powerful than Nightmare himself maybe." Meta Knight and Kirby looked at master hand of course the others had no idea who Nightmare was having only just met Meta Knight.

"This is very bad." Master Hand said. "If a being is more powerful than even Nightmare, then we may have a problem, he was one of the main antagonists of the kirby universe!"

"Ohhhhh that's why it's so bad" Toon Link said "I bet somebody like Bellum or Demise is why more powerful though, right Link? Link..." Until that point nobody had realised that Link was missing... And so was Zelda.

" Where are they?" Toon Link asked.

"Link and Zelda went to practise in the training room earlier" Master Hand replied.

There was a moment of silence and then somebody from the crowd said "remember what happened last time anyone was brawling alone... You know Sonic and Snake"

And then everybody was rushing to the brawl simulator room...

**Author's notes: well, what will become of link and Zelda?**

**also I'm really sorry again for taking so long.**


End file.
